1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfing and navigating implements, and more particularly to navigatable, wind-propelled surfboards or aquaplanes with a mast and sail for propulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfboards equipped with a mast and sail for propulsion are known from the prior art in this field. They normally have a hull molded of fiber glass or of some other suitable plastic material. Such a plastic hull may be composed of several hull sections which are permanently joined together, to form an integral one-piece hull construction. The hull for this type of surfboard is normally more than three meters long, which means that such a hull, though light in weight, creates transportation problems, especially in public conveyances, such as buses, trains, airplanes, etc.